


Trick or Treat

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Holiday One shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: It's Halloween at the bunkerI suck at summaries but trust me, it's good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for Halloween. Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)

Sam had planned on spending Halloween the same way he spent every other holiday, alone and inside and probably binge watching bad tv, Gabriel apparently had other plans. "C'mon! It's a holiday! You can't just do nothing." Gabriel said.

The archangel was currently laying on Sam's bed eating candy.

"What would I even do? I'm pretty sure I'm too old to trick or treat." Sam said before adding, "And get off my bed, you're getting wrappers all over it."

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers, the candy and wrappers disappeared from Sam's bed. "We can do /something/. Anything!"

"No." Sam said again before sitting on his bed and starting to read one of the books he found. Gabriel moved closer to him and Sam wanted to move away but he also wanted to move closer. He couldn't deny that he kinda liked Gabriel, maybe a bit more than 'kinda', but Sam wasn't too sure where he and Gabriel were in terms of a relationship. Gabriel was constantly flirting with him but he flirted with everything that moved, he spent most of his time with Sam but Dean didn't like him and Cas was always with Dean so really Sam was the only person he could be around. He was pretty sure that Gabriel at least saw him as a friend but he couldn't tell if there was even a possibility of more.

The feeling of someone touching him snapped him out of his thoughts. Gabriel was leaning on him and playing with his hair.

"Gabriel, if you don't stop touching my hair, I might have to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me. You love me too much." Gabriel said with a smirk, "But I'll stop on one condition, you need to do something with me."

"What do you even want to do?"

"Like I said kiddo, 'anything'." Gabriel said. Sam tried, and failed, to not think about that in a sex way, but the thought of Gabriel doing 'anything' was something his brain decided he was definitely interested in.

"Fine, whatever, we'll do something." Sam gave up.

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were in the bunkers library and there were decorations everywhere. The tables were covered in bowls of candy and other treats.

As Sam took everything in, Gabriel handed him a drink.

"So we may be too old to trick or treat but I have a feeling you're gonna like this more." Gabriel said with a smile, "Drink that."

Sam eyed the drink suspiciously. "What is it?"

Gabriel fakes being offended, "You don't trust me?"

"Not really." Sam said but drank it anyway. It was alcohol but it was surprisingly sweet, actually not that surprising considering it was Gabriel and everything he eats is sweet. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?"

"We're gonna play 'never have I ever' and every time you put a finger down you have to take a shot of this."

**#3 games later#**

Gabriel and Sam are both drunk, Gabriel doesn't seem to be as drunk as Sam, Sam thinks it probably has something to do with Gabe's angelic alcohol tolerance.

There's not much that Gabriel hasn't done considering he's been around literally since the beginning of time. They're both too drunk to think of new questions anymore so at this point they're both sitting on the floor drinking and talking.

"What're we doin now?" Sam asks, the words slurring together.

"Sitting. You have any other ideas?" Gabe answers as he takes a shot.

Sam has a few thoughts but he can't focus on any so he just keeps looking at Gabriel as he drinks. "You're kinda cute." He blunts out.

Gabe laughs, "I think you've had enough." He says as he takes Sam's drink.

" 'm not /that/ drunk. Jus a little. You're jus cute." Sam says, moving closer, some part of his brain is telling him that he should stop before he does something he'll regret but he doesn't listen to that part as he leans in and kisses Gabe.

It's short-lived though, Gabriel quickly moves away from him and stares at Sam like a deer in headlights. "What are you doing kiddo?"

The sober part of Sam's brain takes over and suddenly he's aware of just how bad of an idea that was. "I...um. I-" Sam says, trying to think of something to say so Gabriel doesn't leave. Looking at him though, he doesn't look like he wants to leave he just looks confused. Sam considers just telling him he's too drunk and he just needs to sleep it off but then he decides it's now or never. "I kissed you."

"Yeah I know that. I meant why."

"Cuz you're cute."

"Sam-"

"Its not jus cuz I'm drunk. I just, I like you" Sam says, his speech is still slurring but he hopes Gabriel understands.

"Sammich, you can barely talk. You don't like me, you just need to sleep it off." Gabe says.

Before Sam can question himself, he kisses Gabe again. It lasts longer since Gabe's not pulling away, he's not kissing back either though just lets Sam kiss him. Eventually he starts kissing back and Sam smiles as he deepens the kiss.

He pulls Gabe onto his lap and keeps kissing. They're both quiet when they pull away, Sam's the first to break the silence, "You were right. This was better than my plans for the night."


End file.
